yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/158
Arapça harfli ayet metni هَلْ يَنظُرُونَ إِلاَّ أَن تَأْتِيهُمُ الْمَلآئِكَةُ أَوْ يَأْتِيَ رَبُّكَ أَوْ يَأْتِيَ بَعْضُ آيَاتِ رَبِّكَ يَوْمَ يَأْتِي بَعْضُ آيَاتِ رَبِّكَ لاَ يَنفَعُ نَفْسًا إِيمَانُهَا لَمْ تَكُنْ آمَنَتْ مِن قَبْلُ أَوْ كَسَبَتْ فِي إِيمَانِهَا خَيْرًا قُلِ انتَظِرُواْ إِنَّا مُنتَظِرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Hel yanzurûne illâ en te’tiyehumul melâiketu ev ye’tiye rabbuke ev ye’tiye ba’du âyâti rabbik(rabbike), yevme ye’tî ba’du âyâti rabbike lâ yenfeu nefsen îmânuhâ lem tekun âmenet min kablu ev kesebet fî îmânihâ hayrâ(hayran), kul intezırû innâ muntezırûn(muntezırûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. hel : ...mi? 2. yanzurûne : bakıyorlar, bekliyorlar 3. illâ : ancak, sadece mutlaka, illâ 4. en te'tiye-hum : onlara gelmesi 5. el melâiketu : melekler 6. ev : veya, yoksa 7. ye'tiye : gelir 8. rabbu-ke : senin Rabbin, Rabbin 9. ev : veya, yoksa 10. ye'tiye : gelir 11. ba'du : bazı 12. âyâti : âyetler, mucizeler 13. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin 14. yevme : o gün 15. ye'tî : gelir 16. ba'du : bazı 17. âyâti : âyetler, mucizeler 18. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin 19. lâ yenfeu : fayda vermez 20. nefsen : bir kimse 21. îmânu-hâ : onun îmânı 22. lem tekun : olmaz 23. âmenet : îmân etti, âmenû oldu 24. min kablu : daha önceden 25. ev : veya, yoksa 26. kesebet : kazandı 27. fî îmâni-hâ : îmânında, îmânıyla 28. hayran : bir hayır 29. kul : de 30. intezırû : bekleyin 31. innâ : muhakkak ki biz 32. muntezırûne : bekleyenleriz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Hâlâ kendilerine meleklerin inmesini, yahut Rabbinin, yahut da Rabbinden bâzı delillerin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin bâzı delilleri geldiği gün hiç kimseye, önceden iman etmemişse, yahut inancından bir hayır kazanmamışsa o günkü inanması fayda etmez. De ki: Bekleyin ve biz de beklemekteyiz zâten. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini mi, ya da Rabbinin gelmesini mi veya Rabbinin bazı ayetlerinin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin ayetlerinden bazılarının geleceği gün, daha önce iman etmemişse veya imanıyla bir hayır kazanmamışsa hiç kimseye imanı yarar sağlamaz. De ki: "Bekleyin, biz de şüphesiz beklemekteyiz." Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar kendilerine meleklerin yahut Rabbinin veya Rabbinin bazı ayetlerinin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin bazı ayetlerinin geldiği gün, önceden iman etmemiş veya imanıyla bir iyilik kazanmamış kimseye artık iman etmesinin bir yararı olmayacaktır. De ki: "Bekleyin, biz de beklemekteyiz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Onlar kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini mi, yoksa Rabbinin gelmesini mi, yahut Rablerinden bir takım mucizelerin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin bir takım mucizeleri geldiği gün, bir kimse daha önce inanmamışsa veya imaniyle bir iyilik kazanmamışsa, imanı ona fayda vermez. Onlara: 'Bekleyin, doğrusu biz de bekliyoruz' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Ey Muhammed!) Onlar (iman etmek için) ancak kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini veya Rabbinin gelmesini ya da Rabbinin bazı âyetlerinin gelmesini mi gözlüyorlar? Rabbinin âyetlerinden bazısı geldiği gün, daha önce iman etmemiş veya imanında bir hayır kazanmamış olan bir kimseye (o günkü) imanı fayda vermez. De ki: “Siz bekleyin. Şüphesiz biz de bekliyoruz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlar ancak kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini veya Rabbinin gelmesini yahut Rabbinin bazı alâmetlerinin gelmesini bekliyorlar. Rabbinin bazı alâmetleri geldiği gün, önceden inanmamış ya da imanında bir hayır kazanmamış olan kimseye artık imanı bir fayda sağlamaz. De ki: Bekleyin, şüphesiz biz de beklemekteyiz! Edip Yüksel Meali Kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini mi, yoksa Rabbinin, yahut Rabbinin bazı işaretlerinin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin bazı işaretleri geldiği gün, daha önce inanmamış veya imanında bir hayır kazanmamış kişiye bir yarar sağlamaz. De ki: 'Bekleyin, biz de beklemekteyiz.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar, ancak kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini veya Rabbinin gelmesini ya da Rablerinin bir takım alametlerinin gelmesini gözetliyorlar. Rabbinin bazı alametleri geldiği gün, önceden iman etmemiş veya imanında bir hayır kazanmamış bir kimseye o günkü imanı hiçbir yarar sağlamaz. De ki: «Gözetin! Çünkü biz de şüphesiz gözetiyoruz.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Onlar ancak şunu gözetiyorlar: ki kendilerine Melekler geliversin veya rabbın geliversin veya rabbının ba'zı alâmetleri geliversin, rabbının ba'zı alâmetleri geldiği gün, evvelce iyman etmemiş veya iymanında bir hayır kazanmamış bir nefse o günkü iymanı hiç bir fâide vermez, de ki gözetin, çünkü biz şüphesiz gözetiyoruz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Onlar başka değil, kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini veya Rabbin gelmesini veya Rabbin bazı âyetlerinin gelmesini bekliyorlar. Rabbin bazı âyetlerinin geleceği gün evvelce imân etmemiş veya imânında bir hayır kazanmamış olan şahsa imân faide bahş olmaz. De ki: «Bekleyiniz, ve biz de şüphe yok ki bekleyicileriz.» Muhammed Esed Yoksa onlar, meleklerin kendilerine görünmesini mi bekliyorlar yahut (bizzat) Rabbinin veya Ondan bazı (kesin) işaretlerin? (Ama) Rabbinin (kesin) işaretlerinin ortaya çıkacağı Gün iman etmenin, daha önce inanmamış yahut inandığı halde bir hayır yapmamış olan kimseye hiçbir yararı olmaz. De ki: "Bekleyin (öyleyse Ahiret Gününü, ey inançsızlar:) bakın, biz (mümin)ler de bekliyoruz!" Suat Yıldırım Onlar imana gelmek için ne bekliyorlar? Meleklerin inmesini mi? Rabbinin imha eden azabının veya Rabbinin kıyamet alâmetlerinden birinin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin alâmetlerinden biri geldiği gün, daha önce iman etmeyen yahut imanıyla hayır kazanmayan hiçbir kimseye o günkü imanı asla fayda vermez. De ki: "Bekleyin, biz de beklemekteyiz." Süleyman Ateş Meali (İnanmak için) ille meleklerin gelmesini, yahut Rabbinin gelmesini ya da Rabbinin bazı âyetlerinin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Ama Rabbinin bazı âyetleri geldiği gün, daha önce inanmamış, ya da imanında bir hayır kazanmamış olan kimseye, artık inanması, fayda sağlamaz. De ki: "Bekleyin, biz de beklemekteyiz." Şaban Piriş Meali Onlar, illâ da kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini ya da Rabbinin gelmesini veya Rabbinin bazı mucizelerinin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Rabbinin bazı mucizeleri geldiği gün, daha önceden iman etmemiş ya da imanıyla bir iyilik kazanmamış kimseye imanı fayda sağlamayacaktır. De ki: -Bekleyin, biz de bekliyoruz! Ümit Şimşek Meali Yoksa onlar, kendilerine melekler gelsin, yahut Rabbin gelsin, yahut Rabbinin âyetlerinden biri gelsin diye mi bekliyorlar? Halbuki Rabbinin âyetlerinden biri geldiği zaman, daha önce iman etmemiş yahut imanıyla bir hayır kazanmamış olan kimsenin imanı artık kimseye fayda vermez. Sen 'Bekleyedurun,' de. 'Biz de bekliyoruz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Neyi bekliyorlar? Kendilerine meleklerin gelmesini mi, Rabbinin gelmesini mi, yoksa Rabbinin bazı mucizelerinin gelmesini mi? Rabbinin bazı mucizeleri geldiği gün, daha önce iman etmemiş yahut imanında bir hayır sahibi olamamış kişiye imanı hiçbir yarar sağlamayacaktır. De ki: "Bekleyin! Doğrusu biz de bekliyoruz." Yusuf Ali (English) Are they waiting to see if the angels come to them, or thy Lord (Himself), or certain of the signs of thy Lord! the day that certain of the signs of thy Lord do come, no good will it do to a soul(983) to believe in them then if it believed not before nor earned righteousness through its faith. Say: "Wait ye: we too are waiting."(984) * M. Pickthall (English) Wait they, indeed, for nothing less than that the angels should come unto them, or thy Lord should come, or there should come one of the portents from thy Lord? In the day when one of the portents from they Lord cometh, its belief availeth naught a soul which theretofore believed not, nor in its belief earned good (by works). Say: Wait ye! Lo! We (too) are waiting. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Yoksa onlar, meleklerin kendilerine görünmesini mi bekliyorlar yahut bizzat Rabbinin veya O'ndan bazı kesin işaretlerin? (159) Ama Rabbinin kesin işaretlerinin ortaya çıkacağı Gün iman etmenin, daha önce inanmamış yahut inandığı halde bir hayır yapmamış olan (160) kimseye hiçbir yararı olmaz. De ki: "Bekleyin Ahiret Gününü, ey inançsızlar: bakın, biz müminler de bekliyoruz!" 159 - Yani, Hesap Günü'nü bildiren işaretlerin. 160 - Lafzen, "imanıyla bir iyilik kazanmamış olan": böylece, iyi işler yapmaya yol açmayan iman burada hiç iman sahibi olmamakla eş değerde tutulmaktadır (Zemahşerî). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri